Franken-Taily
Franken-Taily is a fan episode. Roles Starring Roles #Sniffles #Taily Featuring Roles #Pop #Cub #Tarsy #Kendall Appearances Roles #Generic Tree Friends #Lumpy Plot Halloween night, Sniffles drove his car on a road. Taily, disguised as vampire, makes the trick-or-treak. Taily starts to cross the road, but Sniffles arrives. Sniffles sees Taily and he pressed the brakes. Unfortunately, the brakes does not work, and the accident occurred. The good news is that Sniffles has survived. The bad news is that Taily, him, has not survived. Sniffles is very distraught and does not know what to make of Taily. Suddenly, Sniffles has an idea. In the laboratory of Sniffles, Taily body is covered by a sheet. Sniffles positioned electrodes on the sheet. Sniffles turn on the power, and after his work, Sniffles removes the sheet and found... Franken-Taily! Under his happiness, Sniffles get out Franken-Taily of the lab. Once outside, Sniffles throws a ball that Taily then had to find. Later, Pop and Cub are walking, Cub is going trick-or-treak with his skeleton costume. Suddenly, the ball launched by Sniffles falls in bag a candy of Cub, Cub captures the Ball, Taily tries to take the ball, then its two boys fighting over the ball. Taily suddenly gets the ball... with half of Cub's body! Cub instestins fall, and in disgust, Taily thrown the ball away. Taily turns to Pop, distraught, he leave off current. Tarsy comes and Taily is happy. They makes a give me five and Taily puts his hand on the left side of the head of Tarsy, but Taily accidentally beheads Tarsy. Seeing the damage that has been inflicted on Tarsy, Sniffles decides to return Taily at the laboratory. Sniffles hears a noise, turns, and discovers that his arm was ripped off and Taily fled! Sniffles chases Taily to a stadium, until he falls in front of the stage. In the bleachers, Taily attends a baseball game. He catches a ball and decides to return the ball in the stadium, but as he does not control his strength, the ball is sent so strongly, that it pierced the front of Kendall, who attended the match. Sniffles seeks Taily in the stadium, while the ball launched by Taily bounces on the of American football goal, heads straight to Sniffles, and cust Sniffles into two. Taily is disappointed with his hands which does not control their forces, he sees the corpse of Sniffles, and then he decided to replace his hands by the hands of Sniffles. The next day, Taily, with the hands of Sniffles, meets Lumpy. Taily accidentally crushes the foot of Lumpy, he screams of pain. Taily realises that his feet do control not their strength, as his old hands. Taily growls (like Handy). Moral Accept your errors! Deaths #Taily is crushed by Sniffles's car. But he revived later. #Cub is rip in half by Taily. #Tarsy is accidentely decapited by Taily. #Kendall's front is pierced by a ball. #Sniffles is cut in half by a american footabll's goal. Trivia *This episode is similar to Cubtron Z *According by Flippy the French, It's his first Halloween's episode. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 47 Episodes Category:Halloween